


Of All the Courts in all the World, You Had to Walk into Mine

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: Aftermath of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Chivalry, F/M, Flirting, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Running into your ex and being invited to a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Gawain laughed nervously, giddily. “I never thought I’d see you two in the same room together...”
Relationships: Lady Bertilak/Gawain/Bertilak de Hautdesert
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Of All the Courts in all the World, You Had to Walk into Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflowers/gifts).



> From Blueflowers: Gawain reencounters Sir Bertilak and/or Lady de Haudesert a few years after the events of GatGK. I'll leave it up to you whether it's dramatic, touching, or hijinks ensue!
> 
> Love the prompt...though I didn't necessarily go in any of those directions 😅 You can imagine this in a vaguely modern AU, if you like, or in its original romance environment with modern dialogue (no I wasn't going to write this in North Midlands Middle English).

“Gawain?”

“Bertilak! I was just—uh. Wow. Talking to. Ah.” 

Gawain laughed nervously, giddily. “I never thought I’d see you two in the same room together...” 

Gawain wheezed. “Gosh, this is awkward.”

“Relax,” the Lady Bertliak said, laying a hand on Gawain’s arm. Her touch lingered, in full view of her husband, and Gawain felt warm. “Sure, you left without saying goodbye, but I’m not one to hold a grudge.” 

“I—” Gawain managed, unable to meet her eyes, but also knowing he shouldn’t be staring at her cleavage. He stared at Sir Bertilak instead, thinking that would be safer, but all he did was start getting lost in his green eyes. “I suppose... _ I am _ .” 

“You know, that’s what we thought,” the Lord said, leaning in. “We just couldn’t decide what you were upset about…”

“That you were tricked into taking the girdle, or that you thought we didn’t love you,” the Lady finished. 

Gawain looked between them, sharply. He realized they hemmed him in from all sides, and though they weren’t quite touching him, both Lord and Lady leaned in close to him, enough that he felt warm. 

“You acquitted yourself with honor, Sir Gawain, no matter what you may think of yourself,” Lord Bertilak said. 

“We almost wish you could have behaved less honorably,” the Lady whispered. Your unattainability makes you more desirable, does it not?” 

Gawain glanced back at the Lord, still trying to be scandalized, but they both gazed on him with such longing that he could not mistake their mutual intent. And they couldn’t mistake it in each other. The Lord and Lady only appeared to be at odds when really they shared a mutual goal. 

And Gawain was down for that. 

“I mean,” he said, letting a smirk turn up one corner of his lips, “I wouldn’t say  _ unattainable… _ ”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Think This is the Beginning of a Beautiful Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858290) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn)




End file.
